Micro-electro-mechanical-system (MEMS) devices provide useful functions of converting electrical signals into microscopic mechanical movements or vice versa. Typically, the dimensions of MEMS devices are measured in units of microns, e.g., from about 1 micron to about 1,000 microns. By coupling electrical signals with microscopic mechanical movements, MEMS devices enable novel devices that measure and/or control portions of a mechanical system through electrical or electronic control means. In general, MEMS devices having a simple structure may provide reliable performance and manufacturability, thereby enabling useful functionality in an economical manner.